Kingdom Hearts High at War
by DreamStoryTeller
Summary: There's a new girl at Kingdom hearts high and Kairi is getting jelouse then the war begins...REVIEW PLZ YOU GET TO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT BY REVEIWING! BTW THE TEACHERS NAME IS Ms.Belle...HEY IM SORRY ITS NOT SPACED OUT! PLZ READ IT!


~The First Day at War~

The twin's were trying to get to school but the fan girls had every door blocked. When their friend showed up in his black Camero. He walked out and his sliver hair like diamond's on the sunny day. With a *beep-beep* his car locked, and as he walked up to the school he heard screaming and the ground started to rumble he looked up and he saw fan girls charging for him. He smirked and stood there as they asked them for his number and to go out on a date and so on

He saw the twin's heading to the school and just shrugged _'I'll get them back.' _He thought. As the brother's walked in the school they headed for homeroom. "I can't believe it, we're in high school!" Roxas said with a jump. "Yea! Today my brother, we are men!" Sora put his arm around his brother's shoulder. *BRRRINNNNGGGGGG!!!!* Riku, Sora and Roxas all sat down in their homeroom. Kairi and her sister Namine entered the room, with their friend Xion. "Okay class has begun, I hoped you all had a nice weekend." Said their teacher . The class was silent when took roll. There was a knock on the class room door. walked over and the class started talking, mostly the fan girls. "So Sora what did you do this weekend?" One girl asked batting her eyelashes. "Hey Roxas are you single?" Another asked. But none of the boys in the class were listen they were looking at the new student. She had on blue jeans, a dark purple jacket, a black V-neck with purple hearts and blue shoes. Her hair was long and silky, up in a pony tail and stopped at her shoulder's. Her eye's were a deep-sea blue/green. Her eyelashes long but no make-up it was all natural her flawless face, eyebrows were fabulous. "Class this is our new student, Ginney." Ginney smiled and said "Hi, everyone." Her voice was like an angle's. "Hi" The class replied. "Let's see, it seems you have the same classes has Sora. Sora can you please raise your hand?" asked. Sora raised his hand. "That's Sora you can sit next to him, Sora can you please show Ginney to her classes?" "Yes, ." Ginney walked over to the desk next to Sora's and sat down. Sora stared at Ginney, she moved a round in her seat "Can you please stop staring at me?" Ginney whispered. "Sorry you are just so, pretty. I mean- you seem wonderful." Sora was blushing like mad. Ginney was starting to wonder if she was at the right school. "Hey I'm Roxas, and this is Riku , Axel, Kairi, Demyx and Zexion." They all waved to her. She nodded. Kairi had a evil look in her eyes after Sora said that Ginney was pretty. "I'm Sora's twin." Roxas said beaming *BBBBBRRRRRIIIIIINNNGGGGG* Sora took Ginney hand and to first period. "Um, locker, books, backpack? DUDE! I need my stuff for class!!!!!!!" Ginney was trying to break free of Sora's grip, but it was a fail. Sora finally stopped at the exit doors. "Dude what are you doing? We are going to be late-" Sora put her hand over her mouth. "Have you ever heard of me?" Ginney looked at him with confused eyes. "NUFF NUFF, Sore van fit um band doff?" Sora removed his hand. "Thank you. No, I've never heard of you or your friends since homeroom." Sora nodded and they headed off to first period. Sora and Roxas did some note passing:

S-Do u have a thing 4 Ginney?

-R

R-

NO I JUST THINK SHE'S CUTE

-S

S-*Roll's eye's* Yea and my name is Billy Bob, Kairi is pretty ticked after watt u said 2 Ginney

-R

R-Y? She suldnt hav a prob w/me tinkin a girl is cute

-S

S-well she did… class is bout 2 end…c u in 3rd

-R

Sora nodded and got ready to leave for his next class. "Hey Ginney, for our next class is reading 'K?" Ginney did a thumbs up and got ready for her next class. Sitting next to her was Zexion. "So you have reading next period? I love to read do you?" Ginney was smiling "Reading was the first thing I learned." Zexion and Ginney got warped into a conversation about what books they've read so when the bell rang they both jumped grabbed their stuff and headed out the door. Sora was waiting out the door for Ginney when he was going to ask her if she needed help carrying her books Kairi came and was in between Sora and Ginney. "Sora you didn't talk to me during homeroom." Kairi said making a pout face. "Um I was talking to Ginney." Kairi was really close to Sora and he was hoping she would let go. Kairi turned around and said "Listen, He's mine and if you don't back off I'm going to get ugly." Kairi was turning around when Ginney said it loud and clear "Wow Kairi I've must've not have backed off 'cause your pretty ugly right now. In fact I wonder when you weren't, I feel bad for Sora having to look at YOUR face no- YOU all day long." Kairi kicked Ginney's books and papers and they went flying. Ginney pants Kairi, but she wasn't done with Kairi yet she pushed Kairi off to the side and trip her into the mess of papers and books. "I'm not backing off." Ginney took Sora's hand and they went to 2nd period.


End file.
